EL BUFON DEL CAOS
by Facelessjoker2799
Summary: Este Fanfic trata sobre las "fantásticas" aventuras del joker en equestria espero que lo disfruten
1. PROLOGO

El bufón del caos

 _ **Nota: Este crossover del joker y mlp lo hice por ocio y para la comunidad aparte porque leí uno que se llamaba just joking y esa fue mi inspiración para este fanfic así que si hay alguna clase de error por favor díganmelo y el joker que voy a utilizar va a hacer el de los nuevos 52 más específicamente el de la muerte de la familia porque yo lo siento más agresivo y feroz que nunca.**_

Prologo: Un ayudante inesperado

Era una noche tranquila en ciudad gótica y en el asilo Arkham, no era muy diferente excepto por una celda, la 562 donde habitaba el joker un sociópata, psicópata y asesino que mataba gente por diversión, él tiene el pelo verde, piel blanca pero lo más aterrador era su rostro, se lo había quitado con la ayuda de dollmaker, ahora lo tiene puesto como mascara con la ayuda de ganchos y una correa dándole una sonrisa siniestra, él estaba planeando escaparse otra vez de ahí con explosivos a través de la pared y salir huyendo antes de que Batman llegara,

todo iba según lo planeado hasta que llego Mr. Mxyzptlk y dijo el joker -¿Quién eres pedazo de mierda?- a lo que el ser de la quinta dimensión respondió –hola soy Mr. Mxyzptlk y yo te puedo ayudar a salir de este basurero -y el joker se empieza a reír y dice en tono burlón – ha ha ha ¿y dime como alguien como tú me va a ayudar?- es fácil dijo el duendecillo –te voy a enviar a otra dimensión y listo ya escapaste pero antes te tengo que dar esto- ese momento saca un teléfono celular mágico con símbolo de una sandía mordida -y ¿esto qué demonios es?- dijo el joker. –es un waphone 6 para comunicarte conmigo en caso de que te aburras de estar en esa dimensión y te quieras ir. - ok acepto tu trato duende vámonos- dijo el joker no muy convencido de Mr. Mxyzptlk, lo que no sabía el joker la "diversión" que le esperaba


	2. Capítulo 1

El bufón del caos

Capitulo 1:la llegada

Era una noche maravillosa en ponyville y en el bosque everfree,que es un bosque tan obscuro y profundo que ningún pony se atreve a ir, aparte por las criaturas que habitan pero ahí vivía en una pequeña casa una zebra llamada zecora estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto escucho un ruido que la hizo despertarse y ella ve una sombra moviéndose en su ventana entonces se asoma por la puerta y pregunta nerviosa. -¿twilight eres tu?- en eso el joker enojado estaba escondido atrás de un árbol ve eso y piensa. -¿que chingados es eso? ¿Es una zebra? ¿Y puede hablar? ¿A dónde me trajo ese cabrón?,

No importa lo voy averiguar y de paso me voy a divertir- zecora cierra la puerta y dice con tranquilidad y sueño -¿estaré alucinando? Nah me voy a dormir- en ese momento escucha otro ruido y abre la puerta y lo ve y piensa-¿que es eso? No lo se pero su rostro me perturba-entonces el joker pregunta a zecora con tono siniestro -¿en qué mundo estoy?- A lo que zecora responde con mucho temor. -estás en equestria y este es el bosque ever...- el joker la interrumpe dándole un golpe en la cara y lanzándola contra la pared entonces dice con esa sonrisa sádica que le caracteriza. -perdón es que tenías algo pero ya te lo quite y ahora vamos a divertirnos-, cierra la puerta acercándose a zecora

Y de pronto el saca un cuchillo y zecora dice llorando y en estado de pánico. - ¡no, no, no por favor no!- el la comienza a acuchillar y torturar toda la noche riéndose hasta que hace de día y abre la puerta saliendo de ahí con la ropa manchada de sangre y dice. -¡eso fue divertido y me caíste bien! Nos vemos cariño te voy a extrañar ¡ha ha ha ha!- Dejando a zecora apenas con vida, mientras tanto tres pequeñas potrillas iban en camino a ver a su amiga sin saber de el lamentable encuentro con el joker anoche

Nota: ¿qué tal les pareció? Bien espero que sí, y se va a poner mejor


	3. Capítulo 2 parte 1

Nota:el tiempo entre la llegada de las CMC y el escape del joker fue de dos horas, el joker se fue de la casa de zecora y se escondió a las 7:45 am y las CMC llegaron a las 9:45 así que hubo posibilidad de encuentro y no quiero reviews regañandome acerca de este hecho y segundo: gracias a scott snyder y greg capullo en Batman: endgame, el joker tiene ahora cierta "inmortalidad" por el Dionesium en su sangre, lo cual voy a utilizar como ventaja para el payaso en las peleas.

Capítulo 2: problemas a la vista parte 1

Era un día maravilloso en ponyville, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo estaba sin nubes de lluvia y en la escuela de la señorita cherrilee, los pequeños potrillos y potrillas estaban preparándose para ir de excursión al bosque everfree, todos estaban muy emocionados, todos excepto por dos potrillas llamadas: silver spoon y diamond tiara que estaban diciendo con fastidio . –ay pero que aburrido y lo peor es que nos va a tocar caminar al lado de los costados en blanco- en cambio las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban más que emocionadas que hasta estaban cantando, y en un momento dijo la señorita cherrilee.

-¡ooohhh niños! Ya vámonos-.

Y todos respondieron los potrillos con alegría. -¡si!- después de una larga caminata llegaron al bosque everfree y dijo cherrilee un poco nerviosa. -a partir de aquí vayan con su equipo puede ser peligroso- ella ya sabía de las criaturas que viven allí pero no sabía del otro mounstro que estaba ahí, uno que ya se había encontrado con alguien y lo había lastimado al grado de casi matarlo y ese era el joker, que por cierto estaba en los arbustos escondido, vigilando la casa de zecora desde hace dos horas desde que salió de la casa de zecora y estaba pensando. –espero que esta golfa tenga amigos, quiero matar a alguien hoy- en eso ve a los potrillos acercándose y dice. –genial más caballitos- en ese momento

Todos ven el desmadre que hizo el joker anoche en la casa y cherrilee grita asustada. -¡oh por la princesa celestia! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- el joker oye eso y dice -¿princesa celestia? ¿Quien es esa? Se lo sacare a golpes a esa puta

Continúa en la parte 2


	4. Capítulo 2 parte 2

Capítulo 2: problemas a la vista parte 2 y final

La señorita cherrilee se acerca a ver lo ocurrido en la casa y ella entra y lo que descubre no es nada gracioso, la casa estaba destruida y cubierta de sangre y en medio de todo eso estaba la pobre zecora que en todo su cuerpo estaba escrito HA HA HA HA, su cara tenía los labios pintados de rojo hasta las mejillas dándole una sonrisa y al parecer fue violada, cuando ve eso cherrilee sale y grita llena de terror. -¡rápido niños consigan ayuda!- de repente el joker sale corriendo de los arbustos con un martillo en su mano derecha, las Cutie Mark Crusaders ven eso y le gritan.

-¡cuidado señorita cherrilee atrás de usted!- y ella corre tratando de escapar del joker pero el saca su revólver y le dispara en una pata haciendo que se caiga y el grita. -¿¡quien es celestia?!- antes de que el joker pudiera matarla,llega una ambulancia y unos guardias haciendo que el escapara rápidamente por un camino que llevaba a ponyville, ahora no sólo habían descubierto lo que había pasado sino que accidentalmente llevaron al joker al alegre pueblo,lo cual era muy peligroso.

Ya en el hospital, los potrillos estaban esperando noticias de su querida maestra pero las Cutie Mark Crusaders igual esperando noticias sobre zecora que estaba extremadamente grave, ellas estaban muy nerviosas hasta que sale un doctor pony y dice. –su maestra está bien y sólo le extrajimos el objeto que le dispararon, pero en cambio la otra es una historia diferente, nunca había visto heridas tan brutales y no sólo eso fue violada múltiples veces y nos costó mucho trabajo estabilizarla por eso y desde que despertó no para de llorar y sólo esperemos que ese monstruo no ande rondando por aquí todavía sino TODOS estamos en peligro


	5. Capítulo 3

Nota:por lo que veo les a gustado este crossover y a pesar de que todavía no lo he acabado estoy viendo otro y la pregunta es: ¿que prefieren el acertijo y el espantapájaros o dos caras y máscara negra? Y lo siento por el pequeño spoiler de Batman: endgame por los que no han leído ese arco pero esta bueno.

Capítulo 3: palabras impronunciables

Ahora con la señorita cherrilee fuera del hospital, las Cutie Mark Crusaders podían hablar con zecora acerca de lo ocurrido en su casa, van al cuarto de zecora en el hospital que era uno de terapia intensiva y ya cuando entraron sweetie belle pregunta de manera inocente. –señorita zecora ¿qué le paso?- Y scootaloo la empuja y le dice. -¡oye no le preguntes eso!- A lo que zecora responde llorando. –joven scootaloo no hay necesidad de eso les contaré todo- En ese momento ella ve al joker con una nota en una mano y en la otra un cuchillo, la nota decía.

NO LE DIGAS NADA A NADIE MALDITA ZORRA SI TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO VAMOS A TERMINAR LO DE ANOCHE ¿ENTENDIDO? Y las Cutie Mark Crusaders voltean y ven al joker también y piensan. -¿no es el ataco a la señorita cherrilee pero que esta haciendo aquí?- Para su buena suerte el no las había visto u eso pensaban y zecora les dice. –rápido niñas escóndanse- Y ellas se esconden abajo de la cama , el entra a la habitación y dice en todo sádico. –hooolaaa cariño ¿me extrañaste?- Y zecora le contesta. –pudrete asqueroso-

El le tapa la boca y contesta. –escucha se que hay tres pequeñas perras aquí abajo y les voy a hacer mucho daño sino me contestas como se debe ¿ok?- De pronto zecora con mucho miedo dice. –sí cariño si te extrañe- Las chicas oyen eso y piensan. -¿cariño?- El joker continúa. -¿te gusto lo de anoche?- Y zecora contesta con un tono falso de excitación. –sí cariño me gusto mucho lo de anoche- Y a sweetie belle se le ocurre decir. –si claro como sí a ella le gustará ser violada eh tonto- Para su mala suerte el joker la oye y la saca debajo de la cama y dice.

-Oooh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Es una pequeña idiota- Y le comienza a golpear múltiples veces en el estómago y la avienta contra el vidrio haciendo que se rompa y dice. -Ups mira la hora ya me tengo que ir- y el sale de ahí no sin antes llevarse a sweetie belle consigo.


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: el incidente

Todos los doctores y enfermeras escucharon el escándalo que hizo el joker cuando estrelló a sweetie belle en la ventana y llegaron corriendo al cuarto de zecora para ver lo sucedido pero el ya se había ido junto con la pequeña potrilla, zecora debió escribirle una carta a rarity porque ella estaba en canterlot con twilight en una comida con la princesa para informarle lo sucedido con su hermana pequeña y el ataque que ella sufrió a manos del joker,además le dijo que le comentará a celestia acerca del incidente con el humano llamado el joker, porque cualquiera puede estar en peligro.

Cuando rarity se enteró de lo que le había pasado a sweetie Belle se puso a llorar como nunca y de inmediato de dijo a celestia lo del joker y sus crímenes, ella dijo: el debe ser detenido y debe pagar por lo que hizo a zecora y a mi hermana- Celestia en ese momento mandó a shining armor para detener al joker pero a pesar de que el era el capitán de la guardia real no estaba preparado para pelear contra el joker o ver el macabro acto que estaba preparando con la pequeña sweetie belle.

Ya en la casa de zecora, la cual el joker la habría convertido en su nueva guarida amarro a la pequeña sweetie belle a la cama y dijo agarrando varios instrumentos. –no te voy a violar ni matar pero si te va a doler mucho pero va a hacer muy divertido para mi- La pobre potrilla estaba amordazada y no pudo pedir ayuda, el joker primero comenzó con las patas con un martillo se las empezó a romper y dijo alegremente. –al parecer no necesitas esto- Luego siguió con el estómago, el la empezó a acuchillar 35 veces y cuando término.

El se estaba quitando los ganchos de la cara y también se quitó la correa revelando que se quitó el rostro y dijo. -¿sabes que me paso? ¿No? Ok te voy a contar y le comenzó a contar como dollmaker le habría quitado el rostro y al final dijo. –y yo te voy a hacer lo mismo ha ha ha ha ha- El le quita la mordaza y agarra un cuchillo y comienza a cortarle la cara a sweetie belle mientras lo hacia el cantaba. -oh mi pequeña niña pronto serás como yo y estarás feliz porque todos llevamos un joker dentro y sólo hace falta hacerlo salir oh mi pequeña niña ¿porque tan triste? Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha


	7. Interludio

Nota:este pequeño interludio es para saber que demonios hizo celestia cuando se enteró del joker y que paso cuando mando a shining armor a investigar el asunto, segundo:muchas gracias a los que están leyendo este Fanfic en verdad muchas gracias, y por último les recomiendo no saltase ningún capítulo porque a partir del quinto van a comenzar a mencionar cosas de capítulos anteriores y no olviden las reviews que las voy a estar leyendo porque me apoyan para mejorar esto y no se preocupen yo no pongo agresivo cuando me dicen que algo esta mal es más hasta me ayudan así que bueno que lo disfruten

Interludio: la princesa cautelosa

La princesa celestia estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía de lo que era capaz el joker y estaba pensando. –¿cómo lo vamos a detener? Porque no sabemos su próximo movimiento y realmente necesitamos ese conocimiento para detenerlo y no me puedo permitir que ataque a otro pony- Y en ese momento manda a llamar a shining armor que estaba teniendo sexo con la princesa cadance cuando lo mandan llamar y llega a la sala de trono y dice. -¿me llamaba princesa?- A lo que celestia responde. –si porque hay una situación en ponyville y es urgente que vayas para allá. -¿y no es donde vive mi hermana?- Dijo shining un poco preocupado y le pregunta. -¿que situación? ¿Mi hermana está bien?- Y celestia responde con seriedad. –hay un humano que se hace llamar el joker y ya ataco a dos ponys, uno es la zebra zecora que casi la mata, y la otra es la hermana de rarity, sweetie belle que de hecho no sabemos donde esta porque el se la llevo y no sabemos a donde, sospecho que sigue viva, por favor si puedes encontrar al joker y detenerlo y salvar a la pequeña. –sí princesa lo haré- Ya en sus aposentos que comparte con la princesa cadance que es su esposa que todavía seguía ahí le dice. –mi amor tengo que ir a ponyville- -¿porque- Pregunta cadance con preocupación, le responde shining -hay un humano que se llama el joker y al parecer ataco a dos ponys, uno es una zebra llamada zecora y otra es la hermanita menor de rarity sweetie belle que esta desaparecida y que la princesa celestia tiene el presentimiento de que sigue con vida así que la tengo que salvar y detener al humano antes de que ataqué otra vez- -¿y vas a ir tu solo?- Le pregunta cadance a su amado y el responde. –si- -yo te voy a acompañar- Dijo cadance con confianza y el le respondio. –esta bien pero te tendrás que cuidar tu sola allá fuera- -trato hecho- Dijo cadance con mucha confianza


	8. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:el plan del payaso

Ya en ponyville shining armor y cadance buscan pistas del joker y sweetie belle, primero van al hospital a hablar con la afectada zecora que no sólo está así por el ataque que sufrió y sino aparte por el secuestro de la potrilla que la tenía muy preocupada porque sentía culpa por dejar a las niñas estar ahí cuando el joker llego, cuando llegaron al hospital shining armor y cadance preguntaron por ella y una enfermera les dijo que estaba en un cuarto de sala intensiva y el número era 238 en el segundo piso,llegaron al cuarto y zecora les pregunto. -¿quienes son?- A lo que respondieron. –somos shining armor capitán de la guardia real y yo soy la princesa mi amore cadenza y venimos en nombre de la princesa celestia a investigar los incidentes con el joker- -y ¿que quieren de mi?- Dijo zecora con tristeza - información de como es el joker y alguna idea hacia donde se fue dijo cadance, y zecora responde.

-es un humano alto con piel blanca, tiene el pelo verde y viste con ropa azul pero su rostro es... es, se queda petrificada por unos segundos, -¿es?- Pregunta shining armor, de pronto zecora comienza a llorar y dice. –¡es horrible! Tiene unos dientes amarillos como sí no se los hubiera lavado en días y unos ojos que te miran con odio pero lo peor es que no lo tiene pegado a la cabeza, lo tiene sujeto a su cabeza con algo no se lo que son pero le sujetan la cara dándole una sonrisa... esa sonrisa cada vez que la recuerdo me hiela la sangre y su risa es aterradora, ¡por favor salven a sweetie Belle, tiene que estar en mi casa en el bosque everfree tienen que estar ahí por favor salvenla!- -si lo haremos- Dijo shining con heroísmo y dice cadance. –no te preocupes todo estará bien- Gracias dijo zecora y se fueron directo al bosque

Ya en el bosque shining y cadance estaban hablando sobre lo que dijo zecora y la descripción del joker, cadance le dice a shining armor -ese tal joker es un malvado ¿no?- Y el le responde -no querras decir maldito- A lo que ella responde apenada -bueno si pero nunca he utilizado ese lenguaje porque allá en el castillo me enseñaron a ser una dama y a no utilizar esa clase de lenguaje y a comportarme bien ante los súbditos y no hacer tonterías excepto con twilight que es mi amiga y cuñada- -ok- Dijo shining con seriedad porque estaban llegando a la casa de zecora, ahora guarida del joker, el estaba terminando su macabra creación con la pobre potrilla cuando oye acercarse a la pareja y abre las cortinas que había hecho con la piel de las patas de sweetie belle y piensa

-¿y esos? ¿Serán sus padres? Ella lleva una corona ¿será celestia? Y ¿quien es el? ¿Su fiel caballero? Ha ha ha ha esto va a hacer divertido, ellos llegaron a la casa y shining grito -¡sal en nombre de celestia joker!- De pronto el sale con una palanca en mano diciendo -vengan vengan esta es mi casa y todos están invitados a pasar y tal vez puedan ver a mi hija candy pop- Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando oyeron eso y pensaron -¿hija?- Se acercaron lentamente a la casa y pasaron, lo que vieron era horrible era sweetie belle o sus despojos tenía la cara cortada y sujetada con ganchos hechos de manera casera, un vestido rosa fuerte hecho por el joker y las patas sin piel pero eso era sólo el principio.


End file.
